Staff practice with haven (8/25/12)
'staff practice' (8/24/12)Edit 'where: ' Hyuuga Clan Compound 'who: ' Yume, Haven Guest_YumeMoumoku: -taking the staff in the palm of his hand, he would move his fingers to spin the metal staff around in his palm. using the tips of his fingers to press the staff on making it move faster and faster as the staff began to twirl around his body with little effort. working the staff from one side of his body onto the other then just above his head- Haven: ~Haven watched young Yume as he displayed his ability to weild his choice weapon, the black staff spinning at an impressive speed. She closed her eyes, nodded, then turned and proceded into the nearest structure in the Hyuuga Compound, heading towards the back where the weapons were stored. Her right hand stretched out and took hold of the stem to one of the staves resting in the stand with the others. Her grip tight as she lifted it, spinning it to the more curved end was faces down, her arm behind her body so it would be impossible to see it as she returned outside. With this, she was using own body to disguise the weapon, her first lesson. She nodded towards Yume, motioning for him to come to her and she spoke~ For you this will be different, seeing as you use your staff as a method of getting around. Still, when the time is accurate, you may want to conceal the length of your staff. The less your enemy knows, the better. ~Her wrist shifted, the staff that was once pointed vertical with her height now tilted so it was horizontal at her side, her left hand moving around her waist to rest upon the top of the wooden stick. Legs spreading apart, knees bent. Only about a foot and a half of the staff could be seen infront of here where another 3 and a half feet were still hidden behind her body~ Guest_YumeMoumoku: -tilting his head lightly yume would seem to stare in her direction though the look on his face would be blank. lissening to her words he would only nod lightly befor moving to draw his staff close to him- Haven: ~She spoke the words~ spread your feet, knees bent, weapon tucked under whichever arm makes it more comfortable for you to use your weapon fluently. Make sure you have fluent movement in your wrists and bring your stave horizontal to your side. Give about 1 and a half feet room, the rest make sure is hidden behind your body. ~She said these intructions directly and in a strong tone, she expected Yume to learn if he was interested in being taught and though her elegent demeanor did not completely vanish, Haven seemed to have changed as she became more serious about what she was about to teach him. Her style was unique to the Hyuuga Clan and passing it down to Yume would be a feat but one that was worth her time. She smiled, though he probably couldnt have seen it very well.. she was happy to be training him~ Guest_YumeMoumoku: -sliding his feet back into would be commonly known as an attack stance, he would fall as his sensie would tell him. taking part of the staff in his left hand as if his left would lead him and his right hand in the back. staring out forward he would wait quietly for further instructions. though his faciual features where seeming to be blank he was completly focused. being blind gave him many talents and memorie was deffinaly his strong point as well as his quick thinking- Haven: ~She watched as he followed and ended up in the same stance as her. Though normally he was to be defensive opposed to the use of his puppets, this she knew, she wanted him to be able to go offensive if need be. Her wrists moved only slightly as she performed a simple straightforeward attack. The staff sliding easily through her firm yet just loose enough grip against the body of the weapon. Her left arm guiding as the muscles up her arm tensed, thrusting the staff outwards in a swift, strong stroke, then slowly reholstered as though it were a shealthed sword at her side and she was merely hitting her imaginary target with the blunt end of the hilt. Surely he could hear the wind beind cut near by as she did this, she explained~ With your left hand in control, let your staff slide through your right hand. Try to start mainly with technique rather than strength. This is a single hit, afterwards, slowly re-adjust to your original position~ Guest_YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly he would do as she had told him. sliding his staff threw his right, he would go threw each movement slowly making them apear slow and graceful. strking out against some invisable force- Haven: ~She observed his movements, lowering her stance and slowly circled around him, watching as he performed what she asked~ Again.. ~She said, noticing he was a quick learner, this was pleasing and she wanted to make sure he had the jist of it before moving on to another move~ Again. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly he would do just as she said but this time he would put his full streanght and quick movement into it. preforming the attack just as gracefully as he had doing the movements slowly. though as he did he made sure each movement was quick and accurate- Haven: Good, now we do something different. ~She returned back to the spot before Yume, bringing her weapon back up under her right elbow and tucked it against her side, her left hand upon the top of the staff. In two swift movements, her left arm pulled, the front of the stave moving around her with precise strength and direction causing the back of the staff to now reside before her while it was shifted to be tucked under her left arm. The staff cutting through the air once more, then again as she brought it back in two consecutive moves. The staff was now one more where it was under her right arm, basically having swiped it forwards. If there were an enemy before her, it would have hit them twice in their abdominal region, if it were a sword.. well it would have been messier, she continued~ Using your left arm, swing the weapon around the front of your body so it shifts to the exact position on the opposite side. Be sure to use your wrists as you do this ~She did it once more~ -SWOOSH SWOOSH- ~Yume would be able to hear the wind as she shot the stick through it like butter then returned it to her side~ Yume: -hearing his sensie give him the instructions, he would nod his head lightly befor lissening to the sound of the staff cutting threw the air. slidding down into his attack stance once more he would move to try and mimic the sound by going threw each step of the movements she described. swinging his staff, yume would close his eyes as if lissening. unlike wooden staffs yume's was made of a strong metel that was hallow inside that kept the weopen from being heavy, as he would sing the thing yume could always hear a musical like hum to it. swinging it he would almost seem to try and tune his staff to match the sound havens made as if it where to tell him he was doing his attacks and movements correctly.- Haven: ~She nodded, very impressed with Yume's progress~ Not bad at all ~She smiled, her arm fell to her side and the staff was hidden once more behind her body~ Four more reps ~She stated, she wanted him to get the feel for his weapon, to know it was as good for attacking as it was defending~ After this, we'll take a break and have a cup of Ginseng, perhaps meditate a little on what you've learned. ~Haven was all for tea, it was more of a hobby for her than an everyday delicacy and it was soothing, something she could do while looking back on her day and observing what she had done~ yume: -nodding his head lightly, yume would move to run threw what he learned slowly the first round then with power and speed into his secound. just so he could make sure he was correct and accurate, moving threw the motions quickly with great precision. keeping his eyes closed he would seem to be visualizing what he was doing and an invisable opponent infront of him which seemed to help him even more in making the strikes. completing the four reps yume would slowly pull himself up to stand straight up, tilting his head lightly to the side he would wait to hear his sensie's voice so he knew where to face and move to-